


oh my stars

by carnival_Souls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, they are both dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_Souls/pseuds/carnival_Souls
Summary: “Yeah…” Lance trailed off, smile fading into Keith’s back, hugging him tighter to his chest. If he could stay right here in this moment, he would. This moment where the Blades didn’t exist, where the war didn’t exist, where they were just Keith and Lance.





	oh my stars

Keith took a sip of the bright purple drink in his hand that tasted deceptively like fruit punch. How many of these has he had by now? Four? Five? The fourth one probably came after he witnessed Coran and Kolivan battle it out over karaoke. He still wasn’t sure if that was a hallucination or not.

Everyone in the giant ballroom was buzzing with joy over another recently liberated planet. Excited voices and laughter and music echoed in the space, and twinkling lights floated around the ceiling like stars. It was all so _loud,_ and Keith really didn’t know what to do with himself, so he stood awkwardly in the corner. Hunk and Allura were dancing, and Allura was standing on his feet as he spun her around, giggling. Pidge and Matt were dancing to one of their nerdy dance routines, all flailing, jerky movements and robotic limbs. Shiro broke off from a serious-looking conversation to laugh at their antics. Watching his family, Keith’s heart felt warm and light-hearted for the first time in a while.

Suddenly, he felt like he needed to find Lance; it was a mission of utmost importance. He stood on his tiptoes, scanning the room for him, and when he saw him, his breath caught in his throat. Lance was wearing a navy-blue suit that made his legs look endless with a silvery cape draped over his broad shoulders. He was entertaining a group of people, head thrown back in laughter, and his smile was easily the most dazzling thing in the room. Keith had to clutch his chest and brace himself for the onset of butterflies before crossing the floor towards him. Who gave him the right to be so fucking breathtaking?

Lance stopped talking and looked up at him. His jaw dropped open comically, and his eyes scanned Keith up and down. The group of aliens around him dispersed until it was just them looking at each other.

“Holy _fuck_ , samurai, you clean up nice. I mean—uh,” Lance stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “You look really good. I almost forgot you owned clothes that weren’t the blade suit. Which, I mean, not that you look bad in that, I just—”

Keith tackled him in a hug, effectively cutting off his rambling. “ _God_ , I missed you so much.”

Lance laughed into his ear, and his arms settled around Keith’s waist. “I missed you, too. You have no idea. I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Yeah, me neither, but it turns out the Blades are complete party animals, so here I am.” Keith nuzzled further into Lance’s shoulder. “Also, you look pretty amazing, too. I like this…” Keith pulled away from his shoulder to cup his cheek, “…glitter stuff.”

Lance snorted, blushing. “Wow, thanks.”

They swayed along to the music for a while and smiled softly at each other like lovesick fools. When the tempo of the music picked up, Lance tried to dip Keith dramatically like he’d seen in movies, but he nearly dropped him, and they busted out laughing.

“I don’t know what I’m doing! I swear that looked way easier in movies.”

“You’re thinking about it too much. I just like dancing with you.”

Lance covered his burning face with his hands. “You can’t just say stuff like that. I’m gonna combust. Spontaneous human combustion, ever heard of it? That’s me right now. My death will be on your hands.”

Keith smiled fondly at him. “I’m pretty sure that’s scientifically impossible for you.”

“Yeah? And why is that?” Lance asked, preparing himself for the worst.

“Because there’s no way you could be hotter than what you already are.”

Lance groaned. “Oh my god, Keith, that was so bad. Are you sure I didn’t come up with that one? The sad thing is that it worked.”

Keith’s face lit up like an excited puppy. “You liked it?!”

“…Yeah, I did. Don’t let it go to your head though!”

Eventually, they got so distracted that they weren’t even dancing anymore, just drifting from place to place. By the time Keith had stepped on several people’s toes, they decided to sit down somewhere before they knocked someone over.

They walked through an archway leading outside into a greenhouse. Luminescent vines trailed up the walls, interwoven into the structure. The plants and flowers looked eerily earthlike, but they pulsated with light, illuminating the space and casting shadows that danced on the walls. The colors were unreal, and Keith couldn’t think of any words to describe them.

Lance plucked a glowing, purplish flower from a tree and turned to Keith. He tucked it behind Keith’s ear and smiled shyly, brushing the hair away from his face.

Keith looked at the floor, blushing. “You sap.” Little did Lance know that he was probably going to steal a Blade-issued cup from the mess hall tomorrow, put this flower in a glass of water, and stare at it lovingly until his roommate started making fun of him or it died.

“You love it.” Lance pulled Keith into his lap, settling them on a bench in the center of the greenhouse. They stared at the glittering night sky and listened to the distant sounds of the party.

Lance finally broke the silence. He had so many things he wanted to say but what came out was: “Did you know that Kolivan can dance? And not terribly? It’s unsettling because he doesn’t make any facial expressions, but STILL—the guy has moves.”

Keith grimaced. “Unfortunately, yes. You saw that too? And the singing? I am so sorry. I thought I was hallucinating.”

Lance cackled. “Oh, Keith, I think everyone saw it! I hope Pidge and Hunk got video because that was history in the making.”

“Maybe not so much for Coran. But Kolivan _and_ Coran? Yes.”

“Yeah…” Lance trailed off, smile fading into Keith’s back, hugging him tighter to his chest. If he could stay right here in this moment, he would. This moment where the Blades didn’t exist, where the war didn’t exist, where they were just Keith and Lance.

Keith noticed the change in his body language and turned around. “Lance, what is it?”

“I just…I don’t want you to go back. I know I say it every time, but nothing is the same without you.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Keith murmured.

“ _No,_ it’s not! It’s the complete opposite.” Lance ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, looking for the right words. “Do you have any idea how important and special you are? You’re not just some weapon in this war, Keith! You may be part Galra, but you’re also a human with feelings, and we’re your family and we love you. I love you. And that may not be in Kolivan’s rulebook or whatever he has, but it’s pretty damn important to me.”

Lance paused for a second to catch his breath. “And I know you said that you feel like you’re useful there, but I worry a lot, okay? I lose sleep every night hoping that you’re not lost or hurt or dying somewhere. I just hate the idea of you feeling alone or unloved _ever._ You are worth so much more than that.”

Keith wiped tears away from his eyes that he hadn’t even noticed forming.

Lance kissed his forehead, cupping Keith’s face gently. “Please come home.”

He had hardly finished the sentence by the time Keith was looping arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely, and he felt it like a flame crackling in his chest. It always amazed Lance how Keith could communicate so much without words. He could say so much with the lift of an eyebrow, the look in his eyes, the glide of his hands, his tongue in Lance’s mouth.

Keith broke away to trail kisses along his jaw. “ _How_ do you always know exactly what to say? It’s infuriating.”

“It’s a gift. Is that a yes though? I think I heard a yes behind that.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed shakily, feeling relief and love wash over him in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this has been done a million times already but!!!! i'm a cliche alskdjflkdsj


End file.
